Killing Me Softly
by RedVelvet09
Summary: Regina Mills has been happily married for four years to Emma Swan and nothing could tear them apart. When the pair find out that Emma has a cancerous tumour, Regina has to learn what its like to look after her not knowing if she will be in her future or not. Rated M for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! just a note to tell you that I haven't given up on my other story 'When I find you'. I have major block with that story at the moment and not sure where to go next so I decided I would write a new fresh story until I know where I want to take the other. Sorry for the ones waiting for an update but hopefully this story will do for now.**

* * *

Regina woke to strong arms around her waist and warm, soft breathing on her neck. The sun beamed through the gap in her thick black curtains and she rolled over into the blonde. Her Wife.

'Morning' Regina whispered to the sleeping blonde who groaned and snuggled herself into the brunette and pulling the duvet higher over them.

Regina laughed at the blonde and pulled her closer.

'Why?' Emma groaned into the brunettes neck causing another chuckle to come from the mayor.

'What did I ever do to you?' Emma moaned again.

Emma moved her head back to take a better look at her wife and what she was wearing and smirked.

'No. We both have to get to work' Regina replied as soon as that smirk appeared on the blondes face.

Emma sat up on one arm looking at Regina, still with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

'Are you sure you don't wanna just..' Emma trailed off as she ran her palm up a soft thigh and under Regina's dark blue nightdress.

Regina glared at the blonde knowing she wouldn't win. Emma always made her feel so good, she never turned the blonde down when she wanted to make love. Regina smiled and placed her hand on the back of the blondes neck pulling her down into a kiss. Emma kissed the brunette back hungrily, making sure to carry on with her hand between her wife's legs.

'I take it you want to' Emma smirked against plump lips as she felt Regina's other thigh move giving her hand more room to play.

'Shut up' Regina sighed closing her eyes and leaning back against the black pillows as Emma run her fingers over her clit.

Emma smirked as she watched her wife bite her lower lip as she worked her magic on her. Emma loved watching Regina when they were making love. Something about the way she moved and the faces she pulled satisfied Emma a lot. Regina opened her mouth and bucked her hips a little as Emma pressed hard down on her bundle of nerves. Emma teased her a little before pushing two fingers into her wife making her moan and grip onto her shoulder. Emma smiled, proud of herself.

* * *

Emma whistled her way into the sheriffs office where she smiled at her dad David who was biting into a bear claw hungrily. She sat down at her desk smiling to herself and humming whatever tune it was David didn't know.

'Whats made you so happy this morning?' David asked smiling after swallowing the bear claw in his mouth.

'You wouldn't wanna know' Emma winked to her father.

'Oh god Emma!' David made a face as he threw the now screwed up paper bag that used to cover the bear claw he was eating at Emma.

Emma laughed and lifted her arms to dodge the bag letting another loud chuckle escape.

'Hey I didn't even tell you!' Emma moaned laughing still.

'You didn't even need to' David laughed.

He watched as his daughter laughed along with him suddenly stopping and gripping onto the table before a seizure overtook the blonde's body causing her to fall to the hard marble floor. David dropped his food and ran to his daughters side panicking.

'Emma!' He yelled as he watched his daughters eyes roll into the back of her head. Fear overtaking him.

'Emma!'

* * *

Regina made her way quickly into the hospital in town where Emma was. David had called her as soon as he had finished speaking with a paramedic who was sending an ambulance to the station where Emma was lying unconscious. Regina had frowned not understanding what her father in law was saying then panicked just as much as he did.

'Emma Swan?' Regina said quickly to the receptionist. She looked at Regina and then to her documents.

'Only Family are allowed to see her; The woman said bluntly.

'Im her wife' Regina replied, breathing heavily from the running she did to get into the hospital.

The receptionist raised her brown before directing the mayor to the blondes floor and room.

Regina slowly opened the hospital room door where Emma was lying in a bed, wide awake and talking to David and Snow.

'Hey' Emma smiled as Regina stepped in.

'Oh god Emma are you okay? What the hell happened?' Regina began to fuss as she quickly made her way over to her wife checking her over.

'Im fine im fine. I haven't had any results from the tests yet. Im still waiting' Emma said softly before feeling the brunettes lips on her own.

Regina was about to speak before Dr. Whale knocked gently and entered the room.

'Emma' He smiled as he held a folder in his hands. 'The news I have for you can only be said to you. Im afraid I need to ask everyone to leave'

David and Snow nodded before kissing their daughters head and leaving the room.

'Regina that's you too' Dr. Whale said softly.

'Don't be ridiculous' Regina said bluntly holding Emma's hand a little tighter.

'Its okay. She is my wife' Emma laughed looking to the man.

'Alright' He sighed. 'Emma..' He breathed.

Regina noticed the way the man was stepping on eggshells around them. Something was wrong.

'Emma the MRI scans we took of your brain..' He stopped. 'They show us that the seizure you had this morning is due to a malignant tumour in your brain.' He said softly.

'Now by malignant I mean its fast growing and very dangerous. Even after surgery which is very risky the tumour could come back. The only way to approach this is to undergo a surgery and then proceed with radiotherapy and chemotherapy' He informed.

Regina felt Emma tighten her grip on her hand. She looked from the doctor to her wife.

'I have...Cancer?' Emma asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

'Yes. Im afraid so. I am very sorry Emma. Ill give you a moment alone. If you have any questions or enquiries please don't hesitate to ask me.' Dr. Whale said softly before leaving the room and slowly closing the door behind him.

Emma looked to Regina confused. Regina hadn't said a word. She was letting the news sink in.

'Regina..' Emma said softly placing her other hand on the brunettes palm that was already in her own hand.

'Yes?' Regina looked up, pushing a smile for her wife.

'Everything is going to be okay. This doesn't mean anything' Emma reassures the brunette who was worrying beside her.

'I know' Regina smiled nodding gently and holding onto her wife's hand a little tighter before placing a kiss to the back of it.

'Im going to be fine'


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, just making sure everyone is okay with this story. by the first chap im guessing you all know what the story is now based on. I don't want to offend anyone in anyway by writing this fic, I know its a hard thing to write about and I don't want to offend anyone so I apologize to anyone that does get abit iffy with this story. To clear up something that's been asked, yes this is set in storybrooke and there is magic. :)**

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Emma padded her bear feet down the dark hallway and into the mayors office that was lit up only by a computer screen with Regina behind it with black rimmed glasses on. Emma leaned against the door frame and smiled at her wife who didn't notice she was watching her.

'What are you doing?' Emma asked smiling as she sipped the warm cup of tea Regina had made her a while ago.

Regina looked up from the screen and smiled before gently rubbing her tired eyes under her glasses and yawning. She replaced her glasses comfortably on the bridge of her nose before gesturing Emma to come closer. Emma did so, placing her coffee on the edge of the desk before letting the brunette pull her down onto her lap. Regina looked up at Emma and smiled. Emma smiled back, silently telling each other they loved one another.

'Are you feeling okay?' Regina asked softly keeping her arms around the blondes waist.

'Just tired.' Emma replied.

'Have you taken your meds?' Regina asked, concerned wife tone.

'Yes. I have' Emma smiled.

Regina followed Emma's view and looked at her laptop screen.

'Still trying huh?' Emma asked.

'Ill never stop' Regina replied softly resting her face against Emma's side.

Emma appreciated her wife and all she was doing for her. She just didn't want her to waste her time. Ever since Regina took Emma home that day from the hospital she had spent all her days doing her work for the office then staying up until 1 and 2am's researching her type of cancer and case studies on it. Regina had come up with all these home made remedies to shrink the tumour and make her sickness calm itself from the tablets she had to take but they hadn't worked and Regina had got more and more upset and frustrated by it.

'How about we go to bed?' Emma suggested softly turning back to look at her wife.

Regina yawned and nodded standing up with the blonde and shutting off her laptop before taking the offered hand and climbing the stairs with Emma to their bedroom.

Emma, already in her pyjamas walked around the other side of the bed she shared with the mayor and climbed in, getting herself comfy before setting her eyes on Regina who was about to change. Regina unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it from her shoulders folding it gently and placing it on the chair in the corner of their room. She slipped off her suit pants and let them drop to the floor before folding them too. she turned to Emma who was watching her closely.

'Don't think about it. Im tired.' Regina smiled walking over the the bed and pulling her night dress from under her pillow.

Emma shot up onto her knees and moved to the edge of the bed and run her palms around Regina's waist up her back and unclasped her bra. She pulled it gently from the brunette who let Emma do what she wanted. Emma took the nightdress from Regina and threw it to the floor then pulled off her own shirt and discarded it too.

Regina frowned.

'No Emma'

'I just want to feel close..' Emma said softly laying back down in the bed holding out her arms for her wife.

Regina felt her heart sink. She was hiding the pain of Emma being sick from everyone. She was so afraid but was trying to be strong for not only Emma, but Henry too.

Regina smiled and switched off the light before climbing into the bed and shuffling closer to Emma. She welcomed the blonde into her arms and let out a sigh of comfort when she felt the familiar hand run across her bare chest and hold a breast. She knew Emma could be a devil and always try to have sex with her but right now, all she felt was Emma trying to be comforted. To feel close. This scared Regina. If Emma was already starting to change then what did that tell Regina?

'Regina..' Emma whispered into the darkness of their room.

'Mmh?' Regina replied sleepily.

There was a silence that filled the room.

'Emma?' Regina whispered back.

'If..if I do die..-'

'You're not going to die.' Regina cut the blonde off turning onto her side to feel for the blondes cheek. 'You are strong and you will beat this.'

Silence filled the air once again. Regina felt Emma move closer and press her lips to her own.

'Don't think like that Emma okay' Regina whispered.

'Okay' Emma whispered back. 'I Love you' She whispered.

'Tell me tomorrow'

* * *

Emma woke to the sound of the bath running in the en-suit. she dragged her tired body from the bed and into the bathroom where Regina was sittin gon the edge of the bath pushing the water around in the tub.

'Good Morning, I didn't think you'd be awake just yet' Regina smiled to her wife who smiled back covering her bare chest with her arms.

'Yeah' Emma replied softly.

Regina stood up and walked over to the wife pulling her arms from her chest and pulling them around her own waist before cuddling her.

'You look so tired.' Regina whispered.

'I am' The blonde groaned into the mayor.

'Come on get in the bath and ill get your medication and you can just rest today' Regina said turning and leading the blonde to the tub.

Emma reached down to her shorts and tried to undo the not she had tied the previous night but failed. She seemed to be getting weaker and weaker everyday.

Regina ignored the sadness she felt and reached the lace herself and untied the not before helping Emma get the shorts off and into the tub. Regina ran her fingers through the blondes hair before leaving to get a glass of water and her meds for her. When she came back Emma had been washed and dried and layed on the bed in her towel falling back to sleep.

'Emma' Regina giggled walking over to the blonde and holding out the water.

Emma cracked open one eye before sighing and sitting up taking the water and tablets Regina gave to her.

'Here' Regina said passing Emma a grey tshirt and shorts to change into.

Emma smiled to Regina, who nodded and helped the blonde dress herself before taking the towel.

'Go on, Get in bed' Regina said stepping over to the blonde and kissing her head before tucking her back into bed.

'I love you' Emma said weakly closing her eyes.

'Tell me tomorrow' Regina replied placing another kiss to her wife's head before leaving the room quietly.

It wasn't long until Regina was interrupted her work by a sleep Sheriff entering her office and sitting in her spare chair by the window.

'How are you feeling?' Regina asked looking at her wife.

'I have a headache' Emma said softly.

Regina stood up and walked over to where the blonde was sitting, heavy eyes looked up to brown. Regina placed her palm on her wife's cheek and gave her a soft smile.

'Your mother invited us for dinner tonight. Hook and everyone is supposedly going. I said we would get back to her when we knew how you were feeling' Regina said keeping her palm on Emma's soft cheek.

'Sure, lets go' Emma said weakly reaching up to cover the brunette's hand with her own.

'Are you sure? We can come right back if you feel tired or unwell' Regina said.

'Yeah. it will do me good to get out right?' Emma smiled softly holding her hands out for Regina to help pull her up.

Regina pulled the blonde to her feet slowly before bringing her into a warm embrace. She placed a soft kiss to Emma's temple before holding her a moment longer.

'Come on, Lets find some aspirin'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Don't jump to conclusions though! I haven't decided the ending yet so don't worry, And I also enjoy the way Regina replies to Emma's 'I love you's'. I am so excited about this chapter so I am here writing you another. As I know Colin (Hook) plays the guitar so I wanted to add it into this chapter, I know hes only got one hand so I'm going to incorporate it in somehow as I have a cute scene I want for this chap. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Emma turned to Regina who was pulling on her black heels in the corner of their room. She was wearing a maroon dress, low enough to show her cleavage but not too much. Emma loved the way the mayors dresses clung to her body in all the right places. She loves raking her eyes over her knowing that she was all for Emma. Emma thanked the heavens above for Regina falling inlove with the blonde and marrying her all those years ago.

'You look stunning' Emma breathed as her wife swayed her hips over to her to reach behind her to grab her purse.

'As do you my handsome girl' Regina smiled pressing her lips to her wifes.

Emma was in a pair of black jeans accompanied by a white cotton shirt that hung from her slim frame.

'Make sure you put this on before you go out' Regina said passing Emma a black wool jumper as thick as anything. Emma rolled her eyes but took the jumper anyway and slung it on over her head and shoulders. Emma loved how caring Regina was, especially now she was sick. Regina had always been caring when it came to Emma, No one could ever threaten her or hurt her because the mayor was on her side and people knew not to mess with Regina Mills.

'And this' Regina added throwing her black scarf to Emma.

'This is yours' Emma stated looking at the scarf in her hands like it wasn't allowed to be in her palms. Because she was infected with some disease. Anything that was given to her by someone she was a little wary of because she didn't want people to have those thoughts about sharing objects, clothing and food with her because she was a cancer patient. She knew it wasn't contagious and no one would catch it, she knew they knew that. But she still couldn't shake the feeling of being looked upon as a lost cause.

'And what is mine is yours. Here' Regina said stopping her fussing around the room and took the scarf from Emma and wrapped it gently around her neck making sure it would keep her warm.

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes.

'Now, have you got everything?' Regina asked pulling on her blazer and looking at her wife who she knew, was bound to forget something.

'I think so.' Emma smiled.

Regina smiled again, nodding and taking her wife's hand and leading her down to the foyer where they walked out into the night air and got in Regina's Mercedes ready to drive to the charmings for dinner.

* * *

Regina stopped the car by the charmings house and turned to Emma who looked nervous.

'Emma, Sweetie whats wrong?' Regina asked concerned reaching for her hand.

'I just..I haven't seen any of these people here tonight since before I..We found out about...you know' Emma said nervously. 'What are they going to think of me?'

'Oh honey, They are your family. They love you and are supporting you, they aren't going to think anything bad' Regina soothed bringing the blondes hand up to her lips placing a soft kiss.

Emma looked to Regina, trying to hide the sadness in her own voice.

'Come on' Regina said softly patting the back of the blondes hand gently.

Emma smiled and nodded reaching for the door of the car to step out. Regina came around the side and took her hand before pressing the button down on her keys to lock the car before the pair headed up to the door.

'Emma, Regina, come in' Snow said softly with a warm smile stepping aside after opening the heavy door to the front of her and David's house.

Emma smiled and waited for Regina to step in before following, not forgetting that she'd have to be embraced tightly by her mother.

'Hey Mom' Emma smiled as the smaller woman hugged her daughter tight.

'How are you feeling?' Snow asked coming from the hug to look concerning into beautiful green eyes.

'I'm okay Ma' Emma smiled rubbing her palms up her mothers arms.

'Well okay, come on lets go and join everyone' Snow smiled turning and taking Emma's hand in her own.

Emma followed her mother into the dining room where Regina stood with Hook, Henry, David, Robin and Zelena. They all smiled brightly at the blonde as she entered the room with her mother. Emma smiled to everyone and gave back the hugs that where being given to her.

'Swan, looking good' Hook winked pulling the blonde gently into his leather clad arms and embracing her. 'Its good to see you' He said quietly to the blonde before pulling away and looking at her.

'It good to see you too Pirate' Emma smiled.

She tried her best to not show her family and friends she was tired. As the night went on she knew Regina had clocked onto her weakness and tired body. She had pulled the blonde aside asking if she wanted to leave and that everyone would understand but she had insisted on staying until the end of the evening. Robin and Zelena had been married for a year. Yes I know. After Regina realized Emma was her true love she let Robin go and he ended up with her sister. Regina hadn't minded, she hoped he'd be as happy as she was but she knew no one would ever come anywhere close to the happiness she gained from being with Emma.

Hook had brought along his old classic guitar that Emma spotted on his ship one night back when she and him had been courting. He would never play to her when she asked but now he felt he owed it to her. She had become great friends with him, and he was devastated when he heard the news about her illness. He wished there was something he could do, he sat drinking on his ship for days depressing himself. What he didn't know what that Emma was going to get surgery and be treated, in hopes that she would survive. When Snow had explained it all to him he sorted himself out and realized, even if Emma wasn't going to survive, he should give her happy memories with the time left.

'How about a song?' Hook announced to the room.

Emma turned from her spot on the sofa cuddled into Regina's side who was keeping the blonde warm. David was sitting realizing in his arm chair where Snow was perched on the arm and Robin and Zelena sat close on the opposite sofa. Henry snuggled on the floor leaning against the chair.

'How on earth are you going to play that thing with one hand?' Regina asked laughed.

'Well, your majesty. I was hoping you'd set me up with a temporary hand for four minuets whilst I play Emma here a song.' Hook said holding the sharp silver hook in the air.

'Is that a good idea?' Robin asked concerned.

Hooke rolled his eyes.

'It will be four minuets.' Hook moaned.

'Okay' Regina agreed knowing how much Emma loved it when someone played for her and sung.

Regina rotated her wrist and pointed it towards the pirates hand sending a small puff of purple smoke around the hook and turning it into a lovely peachy hand.

Hooke smiled and nodded towards the brunette. Emma smiled and snuggled in closer to her wife before settling her eyes on Hook who was reahing for his guitar and setting it on his lap.

'Swan, This is for you' He smirked with his devilish smile before plucking a few strings.

 _'You feel like you're falling backwards_  
 _Like you're slippin' through the cracks_  
 _Like no one would even notice_  
 _If you left this town and never came back_  
 _You walk outside and all you see is rain_  
 _You look inside and all you feel is pain_  
 _And you can't see it now_

 _But down the road the sun is shining_  
 _In every cloud there's a silver lining_  
 _Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)_  
 _And every heartache makes you stronger_  
 _But it won't be much longer_  
 _You'll find love, you'll find peace_  
 _And the you you're meant to be_  
 _I know right now that's not the way you feel_  
 _But one day you will '_

The words hit everyone. Regina first.

She had kept it together for as long as she could, but hearing Hooks voice and how he sung it just for Emma hit her right in the heart. She let her tears slide as she felt Emma hug her tighter without realizing she was crying. She didn't know how she was supposed to act. Emma was dying. Everyday that came Emma was dying a little bit more. Her wife. Her saviour was dying right there in front of her and there was nothing in her power she could do. How could you love some one but not be with them?

'Are you alright Regina?' Hook stopped the strings and turned the attention on the mayor who was holding in her breath in order not to sob and ruin the whole song. Seems that she did anyway.

Emma sat up turning to her wife who couldn't hold it in any longer. Everyone turned to her.

'Regina..' Emma said softly gently reaching up to pull the mayors hands from her face.

Regina stood up brushing Emma from her and leaving the room. Leaving her friends and family in silence watching after her. Emma went to stand up but Snow stopped her and stood herself.

'She's fine. Carry on' Snow smiled softly turning to follow in the direction the mayor went.

Snow walked into the kitchen to find it empty. She glanced around and then noticed her back door had been left open slightly. She opened it and looked out into her garden to find the mayor at the end of the grass looking up at the stars covering the sky. She heard her crys from the back porch. She stepped down and closed the door quietly before walking over to her daughter-in-law and placing one arm around her shoulder. With that Regina turned and sobbed into Snows shoulder.

'Alright' Snow soothed rubbing her hand up and down the brunettes back.

'I cant do it' Regina cried.

'Yes you can' Snow reassured.

'She is going to leave me. I..I cant do..It' Regina sobbed into the smaller woman.

'Hey.' Snow said pulling the woman from her and looking into her eyes. 'Emma is fighting this. She is strong. She is going to beat this thing'

'Snow. She is dying.. _She is dying!_ ' Regina cried, anger beginning to take over.

'I..' Snow tried but couldn't think of anything to reassure the woman married to her daughter. Snow let the tears fall that had been threatening her. The two women held each other close, comforting one another in the garden lit up only by the full moon and stars above them.

Emma watched her mother and wife cry, cradled in each others arms from the back porch. She felt bad. She didn't want them to cry for her. She wasn't even dead. She swore to herself she wouldn't lose this fight. She was going to live for her and Regina's son, She was going to live to give Regina plenty more children. She was going to watch her baby brother Neal grow into a young man. She was going to grow old with Regina and spend Christmases crowded with babies and grandchildren.

She was going to live.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma stepped off the back porch after seeing her mother calm down but still holding a sobbing Regina. Snow saw Emma approach them and smiled softly silently apologising for her having to deal with a very upset Regina. Emma nodded and shrugged it away. After all Regina was her wife, Emma would always comfort here whether she was dying or not. Emma reached out her hand and run it across Regina's back. Snow let go of the woman and took a step back as the brunette turned into her wife's arms and clung to her. Emma held her strong and nodded for her mother to leave. And so she did.

Emma hated this. This whole thing was because she and her stupid body couldn't fight off some tumour on its own. She was making Regina cry and she couldn't help calm her. All she could do was hold her wife until she calmed herself.

'Shh' Emma soothed before gently kissing her wife's head who was cradled into the blonde. Both standing under the moon.

Regina let her sobs rack her body once more before pulling away to look at Emma. She stopped her tears and just glanced into green eyes. Holding on tight to the blonde as if she wasn't going to let her go. Ever.

'Regina, Its alright' Emma soothed reaching her arms up to hold Regina's elbows.

'I cant lose you Emma' Regina sighed through her tears, Fear so clearly overtaking her voice.

'Hey. I'm not going anywhere' Emma said moving the brunettes arms and reaching up to cup her face in her soft palms. 'I'm right here baby' Emma whispered.

Regina reached up and placed her hands on Emma's. She held back her cry and nodded to the blonde who pulled her close for a kiss. Regina let the blonde kiss her lips, she savoured the moment.

'I love you' Emma whispered softly as she pulled back from the gently kiss she shared with the brunette.

'Tell me tomorrow' Regina breathed closing her eyes.

Emma smiled and pulled her wife into her chest embracing her again. She wanted to protect Regina from all this pain, but how could she when she was the one causing it? They hadn't even told Henry yet, Emma was too scared. Scared that he might look at her differently, step on egg shells around her. She didn't want that. She wanted him to see her as his mom who was the strong town saviour and sheriff. She knew Henry wasn't the same as any other 12 year old boy. He was strong willed and could take hard news. He did before. Regina had promised Emma that he wouldn't change, that he would still love her the same and see her as his brave mother who break the dark curse to save Regina and the town. Emma was just too scared.

To be honest Emma didn't know If she could fight this. She was acting strong for her family, for her wife and son. She wanted them to believe. Believe that she could win this, but how could she expect them to believe when she didn't even believe it herself?

* * *

Henry looked up to his mom in the kitchen. Emma couldn't hear anything from the garden but she could see him and Regina talking. Regina had reached for his hand and begun talking to him and he looked upset. Emma knew in that moment her son had just learned that his mom might not be here for his 13th birthday. She watched from the garden, feeling the pain and fear crawl through her body.

She had agreed with Regina in the garden when they were talking that they would tell Henry but Emma couldn't go through with it when he walked into the kitchen and stepped out. Regina didn't mind, she knew it would be hard for the blonde. Emma wasn't one to tell the world her business. This couldn't have been easy for her. For everyone to look at her and label her as the cancer patient. It was unfair.

She watched as Regina bent down and cuddled the boy. She knew Henry had begun to cry. She could tell by his body language. Regina held him for the five minuets that he cried and then nodded for him to leave. He left the kitchen and came straight out to Emma where he smiled to her softly and took her hand in his own. Looking up to her the moon made his wet eye lashes visible for her to see.

'Hey mom' He said softly.

'Hey kid' She smiled rubbing her thumb over his hand.

'You're going to be okay, aren't you?' He asked looking down to his shoes then back up.

Emma hesitated. She looked up to see Regina standing on the porch, arms folded over her chest, comforting herself as she watched her wife and son. Emma kneeled down and took Henrys other hand.

'Hey, I'm the saviour. Nothing can take me down' She winked and smiled to her son who smiled back before engulfing her in a hug. She smiled and embraced the boy, she looked to her wife and motioned for her to come.

Regina walked off the porch and over to her tiny family. Emma stood up and pulled her into the hug she was sharing with their son. Regina placed a soft kiss to her Wife's lips as she ran her hand around her neck.

'Let go inside' Emma whispered.

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of the bed watching Regina pull off her heels. They had taken Henry to bed together and made sure he was asleep before they left the boys room leaving his lamp on to light up his room in case he woke.

Regina turned to Emma and just looked at her from across the room. She smiled. Emma looked so beautiful in this light. Regina always thought that. She knew her wife was beautiful but when she was in this light, natural and not hiding her true self, that's when Regina saw beauty the most. She slowly approached her wife pulling her dress up to her hips and lifting her knee onto the bed beside Emma and then the other. She ran her arms around the blondes neck who took the brunette around the waist securing her onto her lap.

Emma looked up to her wife who slowly leaned down and took her lips between her own. Emma ran her fingers up the brunettes back until she reached the small sip at the top of her dress and pulled it down slowly revealing the brunettes bare back. She pulled it off her shoulders slowly, and left it around her waist. Emma run her palms up the brunettes back feeling her, communicating.

She let Regina keep their kiss going as she unclasped her bra and pulled it free from her chest revealing her breasts. Regina placed her hands on either side of Emma's face as Emma broke the kiss and moved to Regina's breast taking one into her mouth. Regina looked down watching her wife before closing her eyes and leaning her head back. Emma took one hand from the woman's back and cupped her other breast as she sucked on the hard nipple in her mouth. Regina sighed as she did. Emma stood up, lifting the brunette with her. She was surprised at how strong she was in that moment considering how weak she had been since having that seizure. She gently turned and layed the brunette down against their bed before laying down between her legs, pressing her body against the brunettes. Gently she pressed her lips to plump red ones.

Emma pushed herself up and instead of unbuttoning her shirt, she pulled it up and over her head like a normal t-shirt. She threw it to the side before leaning back down to her wife taking her lips once again.

Regina pushed the blonde up to stand at the end of the bed where she moved forward and looked up at her wife. Emma looked down as they shared a moment. silently sharing I love yous. Regina reached up to Emma's waist band and undone the button keeping her pants together before gently and slowly pulling them down the blonde's slim toned legs revealing her white boy boxers, She looked up to the blonde and placed her hands on her hips. Emma leaned down kissing the brunette. Regina moved up to pull off her dress before letting Emma lay her back down on the bed.

Regina scooted up pulling up the duvet and holding out her hand for her wife to join her under them. Emma reached behind her pulling off her bra before climbing in. She felt the duvet reach her neck and the Regina's soft hand run across her nipple and down her ribs into the side of her boxers. Her hand kept going, taking the white boy boxers with them. Emma lifted slightly as she kicked off the underwear and let Regina drop them beside the bed on the plush carpet.

Emma took the brunettes lips between her own before letting her pull off her own black laced underwear and dropping it beside Emma's.

Emma ran her hand down the brunettes warm body under the duvet and reached the woman's core. Regina sighed softly as she gently pressed her forehead to Emma's. She began to gently rock into the blondes hand that was making small slow circles on her bundle of nerves. Regina copied Emma's motions and reached down between the saviours legs too. Before she knew it, Regina felt two of Emma's fingers pumping gently in to her entrance. She begun to moan softly into the blondes ear which only made her more and more willing to get faster with her fingers.

'Uh..Emma' Regina moaned louder than anticipated as she rocked back and forth of the blondes fingers.

'I love you' Emma breathed, trying to keep her fingers pumping.

'Em-Oh' Regina cut herself of with another moan from the pleasure she was getting from the blonde.

'Tell me' Emma said not stopping her movements.

She felt the brunette push two fingers deep inside of her and moaned loudly with Regina.

'Tell..me' Emma begged as she felt Regina quicken her pace.

'I love you' Regina moaned. 'I love you, I love you' Regina repeated as she felt her self reach the limit and let her orgasm rack her body. Just moments after, she felt Emma do the same. Gently she pulled her fingers from her wife and looked in her eyes.

'I love you Emma..'


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Well, whilst I was writing the part where they were making love I pictured it in like a movie setting where music was playing over the scene if you get me? Well the songs I was listening to whilst writing it was Ed Sheeran - make it rain. If you haven't heard it be sure to check it out! I'm not really an Ed fan but that song definitely fit that moment. I thought about an idea from a guest that left a review on the story and I loved it. So I'm going to add it it :D**

* * *

Regina rolled over to check the clock on the bedside table. 2:15am.

She had been in and out of sleep since her and Emma went to bed. She was glad she and Emma had this night to be intimate. She missed the feeling of Emma touching her, loving her. She knew she shouldn't be selfish because Emma was sick, but she did miss it. Emma had fallen asleep with no trouble cuddled up to Regina tangled together under the duvet, Naked bodies mixed together. Regina had layed there whilst listening to Emma's breathing even out as she fell into her slumber. She had fallen asleep for almost an hour or two before waking up again.

She had watched Emma sleep for a while and thought to herself that she was so beautiful. Her wife was perfect. She was so glad she married the blonde. She had never been so inlove before. Yes, she had a past with two others that where serious but they couldn't even come close to what she felt for Emma. She loved her with her whole heart and more.

'Go to sleep' Emma muffled into the pillow, keeping her eyes closed.

Regina smiled. She always knew when Regina was watching her.

'I cant.' Regina whispered back, leaning on her hand to look at her wife.

'Try' Emma groaned still with her eyes closed.

'I think I need a cuddle' Regina smirked as the blonde shuffled closer making no attempt to hug the brunette.

'Oh, I have to hug you huh?' Regina laughed quietly wrapping her arms around the blonde and snuggling her in.

'Sleep' Emma groaned but demanded.

Regina smiled. Emma was cute at this hour. She wanted to stay up to watch her sleep. She wanted to protect her, watch over her.

'I love you' Regina whispered.

'Tell me tomorrow' Emma groaned, smiling with her eyes shut desperate for sleep.

* * *

Gold stood opposite Regina, left hand in is black suit trouser pocket.

'That makes no sense' Regina breathed frowning at the imp.

'Well dearie, A lot of things don't make sense, but work' He said keeping his face as serious as possible.

When Regina didn't reply he took in a deep breath.

'Regina Dear, I know we have had many...differences, but I'm trying to help here. Your mother and I...-'

'Were close. I know' Regina cut the imp off finishing for him and she folded her arms across her chest that was covered but a white blouse.

'Trust me Regina.' Gold said, keeping his voice low.

Regina didn't say anything. Instead she nodded and left the pawn shop where she was demanded to go.

When she got word from Gold she was confused. He never demanded to talk to her for anything anymore, now that she had changed her ways and no longer and Evil Queen or Mayor. So when she went to the mans pawn shop and he had told her of his idea which in fact was meant to be something that could actually happen she was shocked. He had seemed to be helping the brunette in finding a way to make Emma better.

He had told her that many things in this world could help Emma possibly extending her life for a few years or months but never extending it to a normal life. He said the medicine and technology of this realm could only help Emma live a few more months or years but would eventually kill the saviour. Regina had begun getting uneasy and feeling anger boil in her blood that this imp had brought her here to only tell her of the death that is coming to her wife. She soon calmed down when he spoke of a way to help Emma and rid of her illness all together. Regina didn't believe him or so she said but she did ask him for more information.

He told her that the only way to help Emma was to create a product of True-Love. That could only happen if Regina and Emma where each others truest loves, and that had been proven in Camelot when Regina broke the curse with True-Love's kiss. A product of true love? A baby?

Regina had thought about it for the rest of the morning and decided she needed to speak to blue. She needed to know if this was worth trying with such a sick wife. She didn't want to create a baby with Emma if it wasn't 100% positive that it would help cure Emma. She was already sick enough. she didn't need anything else to drain her. She wanted to find out before Emma had her surgery and Chemotherapy, because if this baby idea would save her, then she wouldn't need the surgery and all other things Dr. Whale suggested.

Once talking to Blue, and getting the information confirmed, Regina burst into tears. Blue had comforted her awkwardly and Regina had insisted that Blue knew the tears she cried were from happiness. Finally, there was a solution.

* * *

'Hey where've you been all day?' Emma asked looking up to her wife who strolled into the living room with a certain buzz about her.

'I had a few meetings' Regina smiled pulling open the curtains and turning to Emma who shielded her face from the beaming sun light that struck her through the curtains.

'Jeeze Regina! Migraine!' Emma snapped pulling her blanket over her head on the sofa.

'Oh crap! Sorry' Regina panicked turning and pulling the heavy curtains back over, blocking the light out of the room.

Emma squinted her eyes as she opened them looking back up at her wife.

'Emma I have some news' Regina said softly taking a seat beside the blonde and taking her hand in her own.

'Hmm?' Emma made a noise as she dropped her book beside her and gave her wife her full attention.

'Gold gave me some news today..That Blue confirmed..' Regina said hesitantly.

'Oh god' Emma sighed.

'Emma, They said about a...Product of True-love could...cure you' Regina said softly.

'A product of true love?' Emma asked confused.

'A baby' Regina breathed looking at her wife, silently begging that Emma didn't hate the idea.

'Are you mad?' Emma asked frowning at her wife.

'Emma just hear me out-'

'Regina I'm already sick and drained. A baby isn't what I need right now' Emma stated pulling her hand from Regina's and rubbing her eyes. Regina made sure to keep one of the blondes hands in her own.

'Emma a baby will cure you. Draw out the illness with magic.' Regina blurted.

'I don't know Regina' Emma sighed.

'Emma...'

'Look I'm tired. Can I take a nap and come back to this another time?'

Regina nodded, sighing softly.

'Sure. go on' Regina said slowly pulling her hands from Emma and smiling softly before looking away.

'We'll talk about it. I promise'


	6. Chapter 6

**I totally went with your idea guest reviewer ;) It was a good idea and I could fit it perfectly in the story so thanks for that! Enjoy :P**

* * *

'I just don't see how a baby is going to cure me Regina? I have cancer!' Emma stated from across the dinner table.

Henry was staying at the charmings because Regina knew Emma and her needed to talk about things without prying eyes. Henry was a smart boy, but he didn't need to hear or know about anything that was going on between his parents right now.

'Because you never gave me the chance to explain Emma' Regina breathed calmly cutting into the lasagne on her plate.

'Because it sounds ridiculous! For all you know we could end up getting pregnant and id end up dying and killing the baby with it. Theres no need to end two lives Regina' Emma said looking to her wife.

Regina dropped her fork down beside her plate and looked up to Emma. Fury taking over.

'Why do you have to do that?' Regina asked quietly.

'Do what?' Emma asked confused.

'Tell me you're going to die! Do you think I need that?' Regina yelled trying to hold back her tears.

'Regina, I- ' Emma choked on her words. She took the brunettes hand across the table.

'You need to be prepared for the worst' Emma breathed softly looking into her wife's eyes.

'No' Regina choked out as her tears began to escape.

'Baby please don't cry' Emma said moving from her chair to bend down next to her wife and pull her into her chest. She kissed her hair a few times before pulling away to look at Regina.

'Please...Stop crying' Emma begged feeling tears threaten her too.

Regina ignored the blonde as she couldn't control her tears and just let them fall. She couldn't keep playing the strong one.

Regina stood up from the table and shoved the blonde away from her when she stepped forward to embrace the brunette.

'Regina Wha-'

'I hate you!' Regina screamed throwing her napkin across the table.

Emma dropped her hands down beside her as she gaped at her wife. Regina had never said that before.

'I hate you for making me...fall in love with you!' Regina screamed, tears still falling.

'I hate you for marrying me and giving me a happiness that you're taking from me!' She continued to scream.

Emma was frozen to her spot. She had a glimpse of the old Regina. It scared her, but the thing that got her most was that her wife, her true-love...hated her.

Regina stopped crying slowly when she realized she had gone to far. Emma had burst into tears, turning on her heals and walking from the dining room and down the hall. Regina gasped and covered her mouth when she noticed who she had just became in that moment. She didn't mean anything. Sure she was mad because Emma was in fact leaving her. But she loved Emma with all she had. She didn't mean it.

'Emma!' Regina cried following after the blonde who had took herself up into their bedroom and sat herself on the edge of the bed, crying into her own hands.

Regina stopped in the door way and her heart broke. She caused this.

'Emma...' She said softly walking to the blonde and sitting beside her taking the blonde into her arms and covering the blondes hand with her own on the saviours cheek.

'I'm so sorry' She whispered to her wife. 'I'm so so sorry'.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

'We are gathered here today to celebrate the life...And death of Emma Swan' He said standing above his podium looking down on the towns people.

Regina kept her eyes on the large photograph of Emma atop her coffin and let her tears flow freely. She took the offered tissue off of snow and brought it up to her eyes, dabbing at them softly. Regina could hear people sniffing and sobbing behind her. She didn't dare turn. Nor did she dare lift her hat a little higher for the people to see how distraught she looked. She had just lost the love of her life to something so stupid and horrible.

'Emma Swan was a wonderful woman, A saviour, A hero, A beloved wife, mother and daughter.'

Regina felt her heart fall into pieces inside of her chest. She couldnt live without her. She couldn't raise their son without her. She could go on without Emma Swan. She glanced up to the black, shiny coffin that lay in the centre of the town church covered in red roses. She knew soon shed have to walk behind the box that carried the lifeless body of Emma Swan and watch it be buried in the earth. She couldn't bare it.

Black was everywhere. The clothes, The coffin, The sky. Rain had begun to pour down upon her and her family. Emma's coffin was being lowered into the ground in front of her. Her heart, going with her. Regina pulled the small wooden box from her bag and Reached down just in time for it to fall gently on the coffin. She let her tears fall a little more before deciding to finish the sadness that was bursting through her body. She knew whatever happened, Emma was with her, whether it was on this earth plane or not.

'Regina? What...Was in that?' Snow asked, sniffing as she turned to the brunette.

Regina turned to Emma's mother and showed no more emotion.

'My Heart.'

'Regina!, Regina!'

Regina opened her eyes to be met by a panicking Emma.

'Regina, Baby you've been crying' Emma said softly brushing the hair form the brunettes face.

'W-What?' Regina asked sitting up gently in the bed she shared with Emma and leaning back against the headboard.

She reached up to her eyes to feel them, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

'What is it?' Emma asked soothingly.

'I mustve had a nightmare' Regina said confused looking to her wife.

Emma looked at her sympathetically.

Regina pulled her wife closer locking their lips.

'Its okay, I'm right here' Emma breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

'Here, drink some water' Emma said softly passing the glass of water from her bedside table to her wife.

'It was just a dream Emma, I'm fine' Regina replied tiredly taking the glass and a small sip.

'It doesn't matter. Whatever it was it upset you' Emma said.

'Everything upsets me lately. Havent you noticed?' Regina laughed sarcastically.

'Look Regina I know you're finding this hard, but don't take it out on me. I'm trying to fight this thing' Emma said leaning back against the headboard.

Regina placed the glass next to her on the table and turned to her wife.

'I'm sorry. I just don't know how to stay strong anymore' Regina sighed running her fingers gently up and down the blondes arm.

'I know. Look ive been thinking about what you said...About the baby. If you can tell me 100% that this isn't going to make me worse, then I don't see why we cant try it. If its what you want then ill do it' Emma said softly turning to look at her wife.

A smile spread across the brunettes face. Then it vanished.

'Emma, I want you to want this too. A baby isn't just to cure you, I want a baby with you. If the circumstances were different id still want a baby with you' Regina explained.

Emma kept quiet.

'Oh...You don't want a child with me' Regina said, realization causing her to be overcome with sadness.

'Oh god no. Don't be stupid. I don't want a baby with anyone but you, Hell I want 5 babies with you. More. I just don't want to be raising a baby if I'm going to be sick-'

'It will cure you Emma. Trust me. Please' Regina begged.

Emma sat in silence for a moment before smiling.

'Okay, lets try it.'

* * *

Emma bit into her toast as she turned the page of the newspaper she was reading. Looking down at the paper that was layed out on the kitchen side, she took another bite of toast before sipping her coffee.

'What are you doing?' Regina asked coming into the kitchen in her black knee cut dress and beige stilettoes.

Emma turned with a smile. Regina noticed how the blonde was more hyper than usual.

'I am eating my breakfast dear wife' Emma smirked turning and leaning against the kitchen side drinking her mug of coffee.

'I mean why are you out of bed? We're not going to see gold until two o'clock' Regina said walking over to the cupboard behind Emma and grabbing a mug to pour herself a cup of coffee.

'Er, I am allowed out of bed' Emma laughed.

'I know. I just meant...I thought you didn't have the energy for anything lately except sleep?' Regina laughed gently, going about making her coffee next to the blonde.

'Well' Emma smirked turning to place her mug on the side and then turning back to her wife taking hold of her hips and kissing the back of her neck.

'I know what I do have the energy for' Emma growled into her wife's ear.

Regina turned in her wifes arms laughing.

'What has gotten into you?' Regina laughed looking to her wife who was acting like a horny teenager.

'Well, I decided not to take my tablets this morning. Seems like the aren't needed now we have come up with a cure. That we need to get working at by the way' Emma said coming to attack her wife's neck with her lips again.

'Emma, you can skip out on your medication' Regina sighed closing her eyes an leaning her head back a little for the blonde.

'They ruined my sex drive' Emma stated.

'They're helping your pain.' Regina fired back.

'They make me moody'

'They are shrinking the tumour' Regina replied.

'They make me tired' Emma moaned pulling back.

Regina glared at the woman who was acting like a child.

'Fine, ill go take them. No sex for you for the next year' Emma snapped turning hot on her heels.

Regina watched the blonde go. She decided a few more minuets wouldn't hurt and grabbed the blonde's hand twisting her and bringing their lips crashing together. Emma grinned and lifted her wife onto the kitchen island and spread her legs to slide into the gap.

'Uh..Guys' Henry coughed.

Emma and Regina looked to their son who was standing awkwardly in the door way of the kitchen with a disgusted looking Snow and an awkward David.

'Hi' Emma smiled apologetically quickly helping her wife off the counter.

* * *

'So we have to make a baby using our magic during...' Emma trailed off.

'Sex. Yes' Gold smiled to the women sitting opposite him.

Emma looked to Regina.

'I don't know how strong my magic would be with all this...' Emma trailed off again gesturing to her head and body for the illness.

'It wont effect your magic dearie, The only noticeable change would be that it will take a little longer to generate it and work. Nothing worrying though aye' Gold smirked.

'And that's it?' Regina asked.

'That is it' Gold smiled.

'And you're sure this will work?' Emma asked.

'Of course. It has been done many time before in the enchanted forest' He informed.

'With all do respect, this isn't the enchanted forest' Regina snapped.

Emma turned to her wife surprised at her outburst.

Gold smiled as he smiled.

'Regina, magic is magic. This realm or the next. it will work.'

Emma looked hopeful as she turned back to gold.

'Start preparing for a baby Miss Swan'

* * *

 **Short chapter I know but ill make it up to you in the next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma looked in the mirror at her reflection as she cleaned her teeth in the bathroom. She was in her grey knee length shorts and tank top with messy hair. She had decided to get up when she realized sleep was a no go when she felt the migraine she had. She took some of her pain meds and headed down into the kitchen to make herself a pot of coffee. She smiled when she saw Regina already up but not dressed doing exactly what she had come to do.

'Good morning' Emma smiled passing by her wife placing a kiss to her cheek as she was pouring coffee into a mug.

'Morning, how did you sleep?' Regina asked turning to face her wife. 'Coffee?'

'Alright, have a headache now though, And of course' Emma smiled tiredly.

Regina poured another cup of coffee before sliding it to her wife.

'So' Regina started.

'So...' Emma smirked before lifting up her mug and sipping the dark warm liquid.

Regina smirked back knowing that Emma got what she was getting at. She sipped her coffee trying to hide the smirk.

'What are your plans for today then?' Emma asked, genuinely interested.

'Well, I don't have to work today so...' Regina began coming around the island to perch on her wife's lap who welcomed her instantly.

'I was thinking maybe you and I could spend the day together in a little...Less clothing' Regina said seductively coming down to kiss her wife.

'Well, that sounds very tempting, But we have lunch planned with my mother' Emma whispered to the brunette who was kissing down her jaw.

'Oh great' Regina blurted moving to look at her wife. 'I forgot all about that'.

'Well its only lunch, it wont last long and then we're gonna come back her and I'm going to fu-'

'Hey Mom you seen my blue shirt?' Henry said causing Emma to cut her sentence short. Luckily.

Emma's eyes went wide when she realized their son almost heard what she was about to say. Regina laughed.

'Its on the line' Regina said amused at the way her wife was acting.

'God he always does that' Emma breathed out a sigh standing up and heading for the doorway.

'Yep he does. Go get ready and then we can get this over with. Maybe you could bring me home after and let me know what it was you were about to say' Regina smirked to her wife who smiled devilishly before turning and heading down the hallway.

* * *

Emma smiled to her mom who was delighted to find out about the cure. She had wanted Regina and Emma to have a child together since they announced they would be getting married. Snow of course, knew about a True - Love child and that it could be made with any gender, but what she didn't know was that it could cure any illness one has.

'So, have you...' Snow trailed off to her daughter who she was standing with alone in the kitchen.

'Jesus, don't ask me that' Emma laughed looking to her mother.

'Well I m just asking, I'm interested. I think you should start straight away Emma' Snow informed her opinion.

'Yes mom, I'm aware' Emma scoffed.

'Here why don't you take some tips from mine and your fathers love life, now-'

'Ma! No. Stop. Gosh I'm going to join the rest of the family and have a normal conversation' Emma laughed leaving the kitchen and joining the group of people in the living room.

'AHHH!, There she is' Hook smiled.

Emma smiled as she took a seat on the leather sofa next to Regina who was holding a mug of coffee.

'Howdy' Emma smirked at Hook.

'So, Regina here told us about the _Cure'_ Hook smirked with a wink towards Emma. Regina saw that and rolled her eyes before laughing.

'She did huh?' Emma smiled.

'A lot of sex my friend' Hook blurted.

'Jesus Hook!' David snapped. 'That's my daughter'

'Well its true mate, a lot of sex will be needed' He laughed.

Regina hid her smile as the man spoke of 'All the sex' that was going to happen for the pair. Emma just rolled her eyes but not before giving Regina a knowing look that Regina understood very well. She couldn't wait to get home to find out what Emma wanted to do.

She thought about how the blonde would tear her clothes from her and pin her against their bed and do all sorts of things to her until she had an earth shattering orgasm and then she thought about how she would return the favour Emma gave and make her scream the Queen's name and then-

'Regina' Snow snapped the brunette from her day dream.

'Huh? Yes, What?' Regina snapped looking to Emma's mother.

'More coffee?' She asked.

Emma hid her laugh when she realized how flushed her wife looked. Who could guess what she was thinking about hm?

'Well I think its a good idea to announce a party' Snow smiled brightly.

'A party?' Emma asked looking to her mother.

'Yes, me and David are having a small party-'

'Gathering' David said.

'Party.' Snow looked at her husband sternly. 'At granny's tomorrow night to celebrate out anniversary'

'Sounds great. I didn't know there was an anniversary tomorrow mate' Hook said nudging David's arm.

'Yep, This would be out 30th' He smiled taking hold of Snows hand and linking their fingers.

Congratulations were said to the Charmings and they began to talk about the times and plans of the evening.

'So, can you all be there?' Snow asked.

'Of course.' Regina said smiling to Emma's parents.

'Wouldn't miss it mate' Hook chipped in.

* * *

'You...better get up stairs and those clothes better not be on you when I get there' Emma demanded looking at her wife who was surprised to hear the blonde talk to her like that.

Regina smirked and headed off up the stairs quickly, undoing her jacket as she went. Emma smiled as she dropped the keys in the bowl on the table before following Regina. Henry had stayed at Snow and David'd after the lunch date and Emma was relieved they they wouldn't have to be silent because Henry was watching tv downstairs or something. No, they could be as loud as they wanted.

When Emma pushed open the door, Regina was laying on their bed in only her black lace underwear. This was a sight for sore eyes Emma thought. she stepped in and kicked the door closed before unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it off her shoulders. She liked how Regina watched her hungrily.

Emma climbed onto the bed after discarding her bra and kissing her wife, pressing her rough jeans to Regina's core, making sure to move a little to rub against her clit.

Regina opened her legs from the blonde as she began rocking back and forth gently, kissing her lips passionately.

'Fuck me' Regina sighed when she had had enough of Emma teasing.

'Oh. Cursing now are we' Emma smirked.

'Fuck. Me'


	9. Chapter 9

'Do you think this is okay for an anniversary?' Emma asked turning to her wife who was perched on the edge of their bed pulling on her beige heels.

'Well don't you look handsome' Regina smiled standing and walking over to the blonde who was dressed smarty in a tight-fit, black suit with a thin tie to match.

Emma smiled and placed her hands on the womans hips and kissed her gently.

'And you look beautiful. As always' Emma said softly. Regina twizzled for her wife in her long black dress.

Emma smiled at her wife's performance before tapping her bum to leave.

'Lets go, we're already late' Emma smiled.

Regina followed her wife out of the room looking down at her dress to make sure there were no creases when she bumped into the back of Emma. She made a noise before looking up to her wife who was gripping onto the railing of the top of the stairs holding her head with her free hand. Hunched over she gasped.

'Emma?' Regina asked panicked stepping down the step to be lower than the blonde to get a better look at her face.

'Shit!' Emma snapped closing her eyes tight shut and letting go of the rail to hold the other side of her head.

'Emma! whats wrong? Do you have pain? What can I do?' Regina asked panicking and holding the blondes arms.

'I just have a headache' Emma breathed out, her voice laced with pain.

'Where are your pain meds? ill grab them for you' Regina said softly, glad that Emma had shown some sign of the pain reliving her by letting go of her head and looking at Regina.

'Uh...By...The bed' Emma stuttered.

'Okay, sit down in case you fall or something' Regina said, guiding her wife down on the step before running back to the bedroom grabbing Emma's tablets.

Regina helped the blonde back up and down the stairs where she guided her into the kitchen before pouring her a glass of water to make it easier for her meds to go down.

'Here' Regina said passing her the glass of clear liquid. 'Will you be alright? Do you want to skip tonight?'

'No, No. its fine. its just a headache' Emma said after taking her meds slowly.

'Are you sure? I don't want you to go in there when there is going to be loud music and-'

'Baby, its just a headache' Emma stopped her wife by holding onto her hip and stepping up to her. 'I'm fine'

Regina smiled softly to her wife before nodding and following her out of the kitchen and to the door. She made sure the blonde was over in the car before turning and locking the front door and dropping her key into her purse.

* * *

Emma's headache had taken a while to calm down and the music had made it hurt a little more when they first arrived but the hours passed and it slowly eased up on the blonde. She had mingled with family and friends and explained her illness to those who asked but she didn't want to keep talking about it so she began dodging the questions all together. She had been giving Regina eyes all night, the more she drunk the more turned on she became. Regina knew how Emma got when she was drunk but kept ignoring her wife's begging eyes as they both glanced at each other every now and then through the groups of people talking to each of them.

'Well hello' Emma smirked swooping into the space beside Regina who was standing by the bar talking to Robin and Hook.

'Evening Emma' Robin said politely to the blonde who wrapped an arm around her wife, showing him that Regina was hers.

Ever since Regina broke it off with robin over 5 years ago, he had never stopped chasing her. He had caused a lot of problems for the woman and made Emma mad almost every day. It wasn't until Emma and Hook grabbed him one day behind golds shop and gave him a warning that he finally settled down and left the brunette alone. This is something Regina still is unaware of. Hook on the other hand had been supportive with Emma and became her closest friend. Something Emma and Regina were thankful for.

'I need to borrow my wife' Emma smirked pulling the brunette away from the bar after she quickly placed her wine glass down.

Hook smiled into his glass of rum as he watched the blonde drag her wife to the toilets.

'A lot of sex' He mumbled to himself with a grin plastered across his face.

'What?' Robin asked, not quite catching what the pirate mumbled.

Hook looked to the man and smiled. Knowing of the mans obsession with the mayor he decided to spare him of the hurt feelings.

'Nothing mate' Smiling still he looked back towards the toilets to see both woman gone.

* * *

'Emma what are you doing?' Regina laughed as the blonde shoved the woman into the furthest toilet cubical.

'I'm going to fuck my wife' Emma breathed stepping into the cubical and closing the door shut before pulling up the brunettes dress and pushing her against the wall and taking her lips between her own violently.

'H..Here?' Regina asked shocked at her wife's idea.

'Mhm' Emma breathed before slipping her hand down into the brunette's red silk nickers.

'Oh god' Regina moaned moving her legs wider apart giving the blonde better access.

Emma kept her eyes on the brunette as she began to rub tight circles over her clit. She knew it drove Regina insane and made her moan a lot. She felt the brunette grip onto her shoulders before pulling open and shoving her hand down into the brunette's suit trousers. Emma gasped as the blonde pushed her forcefully into the cubical wall and slipped two fingers into her easily from how wet she was.

'Well, someone is wet hm' Regina growled into her wife's ear as she pumped her fingers in and out of her.

'Ah shit' Emma sighed leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

'Is this what you wanted hm?' Regina growled.

Emma pushed the brunette off and against the other wall again before kneeling down and pushing the dress back up and hooking her panties across before swiping her tongue through her folds. Regina grabbed onto the back of the blondes head pushing her deeper into her core. She moaned when she felt the attack of Emma's tongue on her clit. She shook and her body nearly gave was as she came in Emma's mouth. The blonde wiping her up with her tongue.

Emma stood up smirking at how breathless and weak her wife seemed.

'That's what I wanted' Emma said before leaving the cubicle and joining the party again.

Regina stared after her wife before smoothing down her dress.

'Jesus'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I love them! I love that you guys like the story, it makes me feel great to be honest! Anyway, I know you want longer chapters and ill try. If anyone has any requests for the story then don't be shy and drop me a message or two and I will think about adapting the story! Anyways, heres the next chapter :)**

* * *

Emma walked out of the toilets smoothly, pushing up her tie and joining the rest of the party again. She smiled to her mother who waved to her across the diner and picked up a glass of champagne from the table before catching Hooks eye and winking to him. She knew exactly what his smirk was for. She soon stopped smiling to the pirate when she caught the glare of Robin. She was about to go over to the man before she felt a presence by her side.

'Well hello there' Emma smirked, looking to her wife.

'I need a drink' Regina replied bluntly walking over to the empty side of the bar.

Emma laughed and followed her. Leaning against the bar Emma put on her best flattering voice.

'Can I buy you a drink?'

Regina raised her brow at her wife.

'Please do' She replied coolly.

Emma smiled before calling Ruby over and ordering a white wine and beer. Regina smirked at how well Emma knew her, Well she was her wife of four years after all.

'Oo! I love this song' Regina snapped turning to face the floor and moving her hips.

Emma smiled before stepping in front of her wife and taking her hand before leading her to the middle of the diner and beginning to dance. The room had their attention.

 _'Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love_  
 _Can you hear me_  
 _Came back only yesterday_  
 _I'm moving further away_  
 _Want you near me'_

Emma sang along with the words as she danced with her wife, People smiling and watching the pair together. Snow was proud of her daughter, finally she had found the one person who could make her feel like she belonged.

 _'All I needed was the love you gave_  
 _All I needed for another day_  
 _And all I ever knew_  
 _Only you_

 _Sometimes when I think of her name_  
 _When it's only a game_  
 _And I need you_  
 _Listen to the words that you say_  
 _It's getting harder to stay_  
 _When I see you'_

Emma pulled Regina to her and placed a soft kiss to her lips, people now surrounding them, joining in and dancing to the song. Even Hook was having a groove. Emma had pointed at him and yelled his name catching his attention. Something a friend does when you dance out of the blue. He laughed and turned back to Belle, who he had grabbed when people began to dance. Regina just kept her eyes on her wife. She loved this woman so much, She was so glad she was hers, she couldn't bare to think what things would've been like if Emma Swan hadn't blurted out that she loved the brunette one day at the town line when she had become the dark one.

Even though Emma was dark, Regina would always remember the look in her eyes when she told her she loved her that day. She saw a glimpse of the Emma she had fallen in love with. After all, how couldn't she give into her feelings for the blonde when she sacrificed herself to save Regina?

 _'All I needed was the love you gave_  
 _All I needed for another day_  
 _And all I ever knew_  
 _Only you_  
 _All I needed was the love you gave_  
 _All I needed for another day_  
 _And all I ever knew_  
 _Only you'_

'Hey' Emma said pulling her wife closer who smiled and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck.

'Hm?' Regina smiled looking up into green orbs.

'I love you' Emma said softly being as serious as she could. Focusing only on Regina.

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew she shouldn't feel emotional about this, Emma had said she loved her a million times, So why was she feeling so upset this time?

'I Love you too' Regina pushed leaning up slightly to capture the blondes peachy lips and kiss her softly.

Snow smiled to her daughter before looking up to her husband who was doing the same.

'She seems happy' Snow smiled. Swaying softly in David's arms.

'Well, It looks like Regina can make someone happy after all' David sighed.

'David!' Snow snapped, slapping her husbands arm. 'Don't be mean. She's proved herself well enough'

'I know, Im sorry' David said softly pulling his wife closer.

Regina kissed Emma's cheek and left the floor where Hook filled her space and began laughing and joking with the blonde. Regina reached the bar and sipped the wine Emma bought for her before she was dragged away to dance. She turned and leaned against the bar and begun to watch her wife dance with her best friend. She was such a goof ball sometimes. It made Regina laugh.

'I think you need to stop flaunting it around'

Regina turned to the voice. Robin.

'Excuse me?' Regina said turning to face the man fully.

'You and Emma. Stop flaunting that in my face and the town's' He spat.

'With all do respect Robin I can _flaunt_ my marriage whenever and wherever I want' Regina replied bluntly.

'No Regina. This is unfair!'

Regina rolled her eyes.

'Give over Robin. That fling between us was over 5 years ago now. Move on.' Regina said turning to look at her wife still laughing and joking with Hook. 'I have'

Robin turned sharply and stalked away from the mayor. Regina smirked and sipped her drink before turning to face the dance floor and watch her wife again. Oh she did love winding the thief up.

Emma smiled when she caught her wife's eye and was about to leave the dance floor to join her at the bar and drink her beer when Hook pulled her back.

'You don't think the thief still has something for your wife do you?' Hook asked as they both watched the thief leave the diner in anger.

'I don't know' Emma said frowning, eyes locked in the direction Robin had gone in.

'Well, maybe we should go see hm?' Hook smirked walking towards the diner door, Emma close behind.

The pair slipped out of grannies quickly and quietly making sure no one saw. Emma stepped out into the cool breeze and searched for the man when Hook nudged her and pointed over to the deserted chairs and tables scattered around the diner. Emma nodded and stepped off the steps and headed over to the man.

'I didn't think smoking was your thing' Emma said bluntly taking a seat opposite the man who had a cigarette hanging from his lips.

'I didn't think it had anything to do with you' Robin spat.

'Easy tiger, I'm doing nothing wrong here' Emma said innocently, crossing her leg over the other under the small table separating the two.

Robin just stared at the blonde as he puffed the cancer stick hanging from his mouth.

'Hows the cancer treating you Swan? Shame you wont be around long enough to keep hold of your wife' Robin smirked.

Emma laughed.

'Ah, the old cancer insults. Classy if I do say do myself' Emma smirked leaning back completely confident in her chair.

'Yes well. I'm a classy man Miss Swan' Robin replied looking just as confident as Emma.

'Is that what classy men do huh? Go after another's wife?' Emma asked.

'She was never yours Emma. She will always belong to me' Robin said, his voice taking a dangerous tone.

' _My_ wife, isn't an object and she certainly doesn't belong to you' Emma said keeping her voice calm.

'Oh is that right?'

'At least, she never said anything about _belonging_ to you when I asked her to marry me, or when we moved in together. Or even when I slept with her a dozen times.' Emma said. smirking from ear to ear.

'You can never fuck her the way I did. Never make her feel what I make her feel' Robin spat, flicking his cigarette to the damp floor that had been cascaded with rain earlier in the day.

Emma laughed a rich chuckle when the man said his piece. As if this guy still thought he was better than Emma and could steal her wife.

'I'm not out here to play a game of who can come up with the best insults, I'm here to tell you to back off. She is my wife, and that's how its going to stay until Regina says otherwise. So, my friend. Give it up hm?' Emma said before standing and heading back to the diner steps where Hook stood making sure nothing went down.

'I will take her back Swan. And I will fuck her until my heart is content. And when I take back whats mine, she wont care because you be a lost cause, dying from your little illness' Robin yelled to the blonde as he stood by the chair he was occupying before Emma left.

'And when Henry comes home from school, he will come home to his daddy. He will forget all about you' Robin smiled a toothy grin when he saw the blonde stop in her tracks. He hit the buttons.

'Emma love don't-' Hook begun but soon shut up when he saw the fury in his friends eyes.

Emma turned on her heels and stalked over to the man grabbing his by the scruff of his collar and pulling him over the table and into another set of metal dining chairs causing a loud clang noise outside of the diner. Hook smiled and folded his arms as the blonde began to pound the mans face with her fist. The diner door swung open and Snow and Charming came running out, soon followed by the rest of the diner. Hooks face soon became serious when Robin kicked the back of the blondes leg, and hurling her to the ground where he topped her and connected his fist with her jaw.

Emma wriggled from the mans grip and pushed him away coming to her feet before the man ran at her. She took another hit before throwing all her weight behind her fist and throwing it into his cheek.

'Charming stop them!' Snow cried out to her husband.

Regina stepped out from behind the guests and ran over between the two fighters.

'Stop this!' Regina shouted between the two, making sure they both heard her loud and clear.

Robin reached up to his bleeding nose to cover it with his glove and kept his eyes on Emma who had only a small graze on her jaw. A small graze that struck her harder than any of the wounds on Robins face. The blonde grabbed onto her wife's shoulder as she began to feel dizzy and her sight became blurry.

'Emma?' Regina said turning her attention to her wife and grabbing onto her sides to steady her.

'I..I feel...' Emma begun but her words slurred and her limp body feel to the stone floor.

Regina fell moved with the woman making sure her head was kept from hitting the floor.

'Did you hit her head?!' Regina yelled to the wounded man behind her.

'What?' Robin asked.

'Her head' Regina repeated turning to look at the man, still holding the blonde's head in her hands. 'did you hit her head!'

'Yes I think so' Robin breathed out.

Regina begun to panic and Snow called for an ambulance as Hook and David ran to Regina's and Emma's side.

'She has trauma to her head! That bastard-' Regina began but calmed herself when she realized the unconscious blonde was in her arms.

'Lets get her an ambulance now!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! god I love it when I get your feedback, gives me such great feeeelings! I love that you guys are giving me good ideas for this story and ive actually come up with something that is linked to Emma's cure and it might get confusing so if it does just let me know and ill try explain it more, but for now Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open and was met with warm brown ones. Emma soon felt a warm palm in her own and she smiled weakly. Regina had been sitting by the blonde's bed since she was rushed in here yesterday night. The blonde had been out cold for 15 hours. Dr. Whale had said it was a minor coma and Regina had laughed. How could she have been in a minor coma?

'Hey' Regina said softly to her wife.

'What time is it?' Emma croaked, Her throat dry and sore. Regina poured a glass of water and passed it to the blonde who was sitting up in her bed, Covered in a hospital gown.

'12' Regina replied to her wife who was carefully taking sips from the glass she was just given.

'Jesus, What happened?' Emma asked passing the glass back to the brunette and reaching up to hold her pounding head.

'You got into a fight with Robin, He hit your head and it caused you to pass out' Regina explained reaching to Emma's hand and grasping it between her own palms.

Emma sighed and looked to her wife.

'I need my glasses' Emma admitted. 'These headaches make it harder for me to see anything'

'We should be going home soon. Just let Dr. Whale check you over then we can get out of here hm?' Regina smiled softly.

Emma nodded her head and leaned over to her wife to kiss her plump lips before the door opened and in walked Dr. Whale.

'Ah, good to see you awake Emma. How are you feeling?' He asked coming to stand by the end of the hospital bed and look over the files in his hands.

'Yeah, fine. Just have a splitting head ache' Emma said softly squinting her eyes in order to see the blonde man.

'Well, I have some good news and bad news. What first?' He asked looking up to Emma and then to Regina knowing full well Regina would decide.

'Bad' Emma blurted. Regina looked to the man, hope in her eyes that it wasn't too bad.

'Well Emma, The bad news is that your tumour has grown by half a centimetre. This is why you passed out when getting the blow to your head because the tumour is pressing on a certain part of your brain. That's why you are getting more frequent headaches and loss of vision.' He explained.

Emma shrugged it off like it was nothing. Regina however gasped quietly upon hearing the update of Emma's tumour.

'So what can we do?' Regina asked quickly.

'Woah' Emma smiled to her wife. 'Whats the good news?' She turned to Whale.

Regina followed Emma's line of vision to the man and raised her eyebrows when a great big smile spread across his face.

'Now, this is good news, However there will be risks' He explained.

'Go on' Regina said, helping him a little.

'Emma, You are 4 weeks pregnant. Its a little confusing that you haven't had an symptoms to help you clock on to that' He explained. But of course with you're condition we will have to take it very carefully as your cancer is progressing and could harm you and the foetus.'

Emmas eyes shot open wide as she turned to Regina who was looking stunned too.

'She's...Pregnant?' Regina asked confused, Unable to believe that this was the case. 'She's four weeks gone and we didn't realize?'

Emma ignored the brunette's questions and went into her own happy bubble. It worked! She thought, she was going to have a tiny baby that was for her and Regina. How amazing was this! She couldn't believe it. How didn't she know her own body was shielding another tiny one?

'Regina. What does it matter, I'm pregnant!' Emma blurted to her wife, a huge grin on her face. Tears welling in her eyes as she grasped onto her wife's hands that were already covering on of her own.

'We're having a baby' Regina breathed smiling to the blonde.

'We're having a baby' Emma repeated more strongly before her wife stood up and leaned across her to kiss the woman.

'Ill leave you two alone for a while. Ill be back at 1 to do an ultrasound' He said but it went over the womens head as they were both too busy smiling and kissing and being overwhelmed.

* * *

'This is wonderful news!' Snow yelled in the small room where her daughter was laying on the hospital bed waiting for her ultrasound.

Emma laughed at her mothers outburst and welcomed her into a hug.

'I'm so happy for you Emma' David smiled engulfing his wife and daughter in his arms.

'Thanks guys' Emma smiled brightly. Snow noticed how the light in Emmas eyes lit up like they used to. When she wasn't so sick.

A small knock came at the door and Dr. Whale stepped into the room with a smile

'Its time for that ultrasound Emma' He said softly, Regina stepping past him and into the room with two coffee's for the charmings.

'Okay' Emma smiled.

'I do have to ask for the family members to wait here whilst I take Emma to the maternity ward.' Dr. Whale said to the charmings.

They nodded understandlingly as they took the cups of coffee handed to them by Regina and watched their daughter climb into a wheel chair and be pushed out of the room by Regina following Whale.

When they reached the secluded room Emma was asked to lay on the provided bed and pull up her gown. Luckily Regina had changed her when she was out cold and put on her favourite grey jogging shorts that reached half way down her thighs. Dr. Whale left the room and was replaced by a female nurse who introduced herself to the women and begun with the ultrasound.

'Now Emma. this will feel a little cold okay' The woman smiled before squirting the see through jell onto the womans tiny belly.

Emma nodded and squeezed Regina's hand a little before looking to the screen.

After a couple of seconds of feeling the object run over her lower abdomen there it was. Loud thuds of a small strong heart beat thudded through the room. Regina smiled as she looked up to the screen.

'There it is.' The woman smiled turning the screen a little more for the women to see.

Tears filled Regina's eyes as she felt a overwhelming sensation in her heart. This was her tiny baby she made with Emma.

Emma smiled to her wife before looking back to the screen.

'I love you' Regina whispered to Emma kissing her cheek.

'I love you too' Emma said over excitedly.

'I'm just going to get Dr. Whale. I wont be a moment.

'What? Is everything okay?' Regina asked a little nervous as the woman quickly wiped the jell from Emma's stomache and left the room.

Emma smiled and reassured her wife. 'its fine don't worry'

Dr. Whale walked into the room seconds later smiling to Emma and Regina before picking up the bottle of Jell and applying it gently to Emma's abdomen again.

'I'm just going to take a look okay Emma. Nothing to be worried about' He reassured.

He frowned when he saw the sonogram of the tiny foetus.

'What is it?' Regina asked when noticing the mans confused face.

'Uh...It appears that the foetus is behaving in a way in which there would be two foetuses.' He explained.

Emma frowned.

'But there is only one' Emma stated confused, Leaning on her arm behind her head.

'Exactly.' He agreed.

'So whats going on here?' Regina asked.

'It seems as though-'

'Was there twins?' Emma asked.

Dr. Whale was silent as he examined the sonogram a little more.

'Whale! Was there twins?' Regina snapped.

Emma looked to the man who turned to both women, Sadness crossing his face.

'It appears so'

* * *

 **Okay so I don't know if an ultrasound picture things is called a sonogram so I'm sorry if its not xD**


	12. Chapter 12

'We...Lost one?' Emma choked out.

'Well, This child is definitely a twin' Dr. Whale said softly keeping his eyes on the screen.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed before moving even closer to Emma.

'Woah, What just happened?' Whale said confused looking from the screen to Emma and Regina.

Regina moved back and looked to the doctor shocked and a little nervous.

'What?' Emma asked.

'I...Regina move back to Emma for a second' Dr. Whale instructed. 'There see' He said pointing the the foetus on the monitor.

'I don't see anything except my baby?' Emma said confused.

'When Regina's body is close to your belly and the foetus, it seems to move a lot, Stretch you could say' Dr Whale said.

'Well, don't babies do that in the womb?' Regina scoffed.

'It isn't moving the way a normal foetus would. Its as if its reaching for the other' He explained. 'I of course I could be wrong because this is a magical foetus but I think you should get a second opinion. Maybe from someone who deals with the magical side a little more' Dr. Whale said before handing Emma blue tissue to wipe her stomach down.

'I don't understand. Is our child in danger?' Regina asked moving to stand so Emma could move and sit back in the wheelchair that brought her here.

'No Regina. Its just a unique situation here that would be best if we got to the bottom of it to stop any risks in the future. Its only good to be ready hm' He smiled before leading the women out of the room and back down to Emma's ward.

* * *

Emma held onto Regina's hand as she led her down the pathway in the street, passing grannies and the people dining there. Regina made sure Emma was wrapped up warm and in comfortable boots before she let her outside the door. Emma had only been home one day and Regina was already acting like a maniac. Knowing how clumsy the blonde is she made sure to 'Emma proof' everything in the house in order to protect her and their baby.

They had planned a meeting with Blue about the information they received from Dr. Whale and they were nervous. Regina had ,ade sure Emma was okay to walk that far since she was still sick and now pregnant. Emma had insisted that she felt fine and could walk the distance.

When they arrived at the fairy's house she invited them in without hesitation and offered them both a warm cup of coffee. Of course Emma didn't refuse.

'So how can I help you?' Blue said taking a seat around the small table to guided the two women towards when they entered.

'Well, Emma had a fall a few days ago and was rushed to the hospital' Regina begun.

'Turns out I'm pregnant' Emma blurted. Regina smiled as she looked to her wife who was holding the brunettes knee under the table.

'Oh my god! Congratulations!' Blue exclaimed, clapping her hands together a little.

Emma laughed before Regina decided to dull the situation a little.

'But we was told that we are pregnant with a twin' Regina informed.

'Just one?' Blue asked.

'It seems so. But he asked to get a second opinion from someone who..Deals with the magic side of things' Emma said cautiously.

She glanced to Regina who nodded to her encouragingly, reassuring her that everything was okay.

'Why haven't you looked into it Regina?' Blue asked.

'I haven't much experience with the fertile side of magic. I wanted to be sure' She explained softly.

Blue nodded understandingly and smiled.

'Give me a moment' She said softly before standing elegantly and swiftly leaving the room.

'Do you think its bad?' Emma asked her wife.

'No baby' Regina nodded softly, pulling the blondes hand up to her lips it kiss it gently.

Before the pair knew it, Blue had returned with a thick brown book with a weird design imprinted on the leather cover.

'Whats that?' Emma asked sitting up right to get a better view of the book.

'Its a book from the enchanted forest. Think of it as a manual for enchanted beings during pregnancy'

Emma laughed and looked to her wife who was still holding a serious face.

'Are you serious?' Emma asked looking back and forth between her wife and Blue.

Blue nodded before opening onto a certain page.

'When an enchanted being is expecting, its rare they have twins. But what is more rarer, it there only being one visible twin' Blue explained.

'What do you mean?' Regina asked, now sparked in interest and sitting up to lean her arms on the table to look closer at the enchanted book.

'True-love is a very powerful thing, as you both are well aware of.' Regina and Emma nodded.

'A bond as strong as yours can split the pregnancy in two' Blue explained.

'Wait, split in two?' Emma asked confused.

'True-Love can halve things between the two, most of the time its by accident but in this case I don't think it is.' Blue explained making sure the women understood her.

Regina frowned. She knew what the woman was telling her. She got it more than Emma because Emma wasn't a witness to the possibilities of True-Love in the enchanted forest. Regina knew the endless ways this could go. She was just hoping Blue was saying what she thought she was saying.

'Basically what I'm saying is, I think Regina is pregnant with your other twin.' Blue blurted. Hoping the risk she just took wasn't going to bite her and turn out horribly wrong.

Emma frowned at look at her wife who was looking at Blue, not too stunned either Emma noticed.

'How is that even possible?' Emma asked looking back to the fairy.

'Like is said, True-Love has many possibilities' Blue replied softly.

'This is bad? Twins are meant to stay together. What if one gets sick? If one is sick it means ill be sick again!' Emma begun to panic.

'We don't know for sure yet Emma, We should make sure before jumping to any conclusions' Regina said softly looking at her wife.

'This is so dangerous right? like why couldn't we have a normal pregnancy?' Emma moaned, still panicking.

'Emma this pregnancy, if I am correct, would be the strongest of all. A True-Love pregnancy is so strong its a bond Emma. its working together for the both of you' Blue explained.

Regina took the blonde's hand and smiled.

'Whatever this is it will be fine' Regina reassured her.

'I can always check you over Regina to be certain of my theory' Blue said offering help once again.

Regina looked to Emma and then nodded at the fairy.

'That would be great' Regina nodded softly.

Emma was scared. She wasn't used to this magical stuff at this level.


	13. Chapter 13

'How is this possible? You know...what I did back in the enchanted kingdom' Regina said softly, confused.

Blue looked to the brunette. She had taken Regina into the other room and insisted that Emma wait where she was. Emma had fought it but Regina agreed.

'Regina, True-Love breaks any curse' Blue tried to comfort the brunette. To show her this wasn't some trick.

'I made myself infertile!' Regina snapped. 'It was a potion I took, I didn't set some curse on myself!'

'Regina, calm down. A potion is like a curse too. It can also be broken. This child inside of you is there, its real' Blue reassured the brunette.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed. It wasn't that she was overly glad that she was carrying a child or the fact that Emma and her can have children. But what she couldn't get her head around was that she was pregnant even after taking the potion to make herself barren in order to hurt her mother when she was young and foolish. She regretted that decision ever since the moment she decided.

'Regina. I think you should go home with Emma, and get prepared for this. Its not going to be easy if both of you are going to have a child.' Blue smiled nudging the former queens arm.

'Its gonna be hard to cuddle' Regina laughed. 'Thank you'

'It was my pleasure' Blue smiled to the woman who was coming to her feet.

Regina left the room, Blue following behind. She looked to Emma who looked up with questioning eyes. Regina smiled softly before reaching out for the blonde's hand and leaving the fairy's house.

Blue had told them everything she could about this situation. It was a miracle it really was. The only things she didn't tell them was that one of their children has a short chance of survival. She didn't want to burden them anymore. She didn't want them to have to take on any more bad news. What with Emma's cancer, not knowing if it was releaving its self of just making her worse now she had a child on the way. She would just keep quiet and hope that the child with the lowest survival rate would get a miracle and live.

* * *

Regina took the scan that was handed to her and smiled. She and Emma had gone home the previous night and talked things over. Emma persuaded the mayor that everything was going to be fine and that they were going to have two beautiful babies together. Regina had decided to focus on keeping a positive mind for herself and Emma.

They left the hospital after the scan and Regina had opted the pair go for lunch at grannies before picking Henry up from school. Emma agreed straight away when Regina mentioned a bear claw.

'So, how does it feel' Emma smiled across the diner table at her wife.

'How does what feel?' Regina asked looking down and stirring her coffee.

'Being pregnant. Having a tiny life inside of you' Emma smiled.

Regina stopped what she was doing and looked up at Emma.

'It feels surreal' Regina admitted. 'I'm a little confused really'

Emma nodded and looked down to her food.

'I know. Everything will be okay. I promise' Emma smiled brightly before reaching for Regina's hand and running her thumb over it.

'I love you' Emma breathed.

'I love you too'

* * *

Regina rolled over before kicking the covers off her sweating body. It had been another week since they found out about the pregnancies and Regina had be happy she was going to be a mother, but she hated it. She was hot all the time, then freezing. She was eating way more than usual and it was cutting into her diet plan because all she wanted to eat was Emma's grilled cheese and bear claws. Emma of course loved watching Regina's diet go off the rails. She had been trying for years to get Regina to eat bear claws and other unhealthy foods but Regina, being the stubborn mayor of course rejected every offer the blonde gave her.

Emma on the other hand didn't seem to moan at all. She had no swelling, no cravings. Nothing. Regina hadn't noticed much of Emma's behaviour until this last week. Emma had mentioned how she didn't even feel movement. Regina said maybe it was too soon and the subject was forgotten but Regina had kept it in mind.

Regina rolled over and found herself and Emma laying in a pool of dampness that was soaked into their bed sheets. Regina opened her eyes and ran her hand down between them and felt the liquid. When she retrieved her hand, her heart began pounding hard through her chest. Her hand was soaked in either her blood or Emma's.

'Emma!' Regina said quickly pulling the covers from them and turning on the bedside lamp.

'Emma wake up baby' Regina said quickly, shaking the blonde awake.

'What is it?' Emma asked rubbing her eyes. She soon felt the dampness beneath her and sat up taking in her surroundings then looking to Regina. Shock and fear spreading across her face.

'Its okay Emma. Get up and we can go to the hospital. You're fine' Regina began to calm her wife and help her up from the bed. Regina threw on one of Emma's hoodies and her boots before pulling Emma's jacket around her and leading her down to the benz.

Regina got to the hospital fast and Emma was in with Dr. Whale straight away. Luckily enough he was on call tonight and wasn't too long. He examined Emma and told them it was a minor bleed and that it was normal during pregnancies and that there was nothing to worry about but that Emma should think about taking it slow. Regina took it all on board and made sure to make Emma understand she and their baby was okay. Emma had been shaken up and Regina was left to reassure her.

The next few days Regina forgot about her pregnancy all together and focused only on Emma and her well being. She had made sure the blonde was resting more than moving around the house and cooked her famous recopies and made sure she was eating well. She hadn't complained of headaches since the pregnancy and this satisfied Regina completely. This was sign that Emma was becoming healthy, she was winning. She hadn't been taking her medication and it seemed to make her happier and that's all Regina wanted. Her wife back. But now she gets her wife and two tiny human beings too.


End file.
